Naruto has a What!
by Drindrak
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki has left the village to form a cult, Hokage-sama." The Chunin said, and Hiruzen sighed. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that his cult worships the nine Bijuu and their Jinchuriki, sir." AU, OOC, totally a Crack fic. Series of loosely connected drabbles/oneshots. T for possible language.
1. Kyuubi Discovered!

**A/M: Eh heh heh... yeah. Another drabble series from me! Not quite sure where this one is going, though. Got a good twenty drabbles already typed up, so regular updates of two or three a week until I run out of pre-made drabbles. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**1:**** Kyuubi Discovered**

When Naruto Uzumaki fell asleep a week before his tenth birthday, he did not expect to wake up two minutes later in a sewer. He stood up, before noticing that the ankle-deep water he was in did not feel like water or get him wet. He shrugged at the weird water, and started walking.

**"Who the hell is there!"** A loud booming voice called out, as Naruto rounded a corner. His face lit up in a large grin.

"HI! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name!" Naruto, being the rather naive little nine year old he was, totally disregarded the fact that he was talking to a huge fox. Said giant fox raised a non-existent brow.

**"I am the Kyuubi, one of the nine Bijuu. I am a powerful beast of chakra that can kill you with a swipe of my paw."** Naruto nodded.

"That sounds so cool!" He gushed, squirming where he stood. The Kyuubi blinked, confused. His jailer must be a complete nut-job. But... he could work with this. He grinned, proudly displaying his sharp teeth.

**"Hey... kid. Do you want to know a secret? Come... closer..."** Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and bounded closer, until he was right about touching the bars. **"Good... now, listen closely. Long ago, after the Rikudou Sennin divided up the mighty Juubi into the nine Bijuu, there was a religion..."** The Kyuubi prayed that Naruto never found out that he made up the entire religion he was telling the boy in the time it took him to grin earlier. It would ruin his fun.


	2. In Which Naruto Leaves

**2: In Which Naruto Leaves**

Naruto sat up in his bed, digesting the information the Kyuubi had told him. "A religion... that worships Jinchuriki and the Bijuu... We Jinchuriki-" Yes, he knew that he was a Jinchuriki, the Kyuubi had told him after he asked what a Jinchuriki was. "-are Saints, heroes, peace bringers! Everyone should worship us!" He exclaimed, before jumping out of bed and rushing to get dressed. It may have been the middle of the night, but Naruto had eight other people to find!

**_'Kid, don't rush. Someone might get suspicious.'_** He heard the Kyuubi say.

"Uh... right. Okay, no rushing..." Naruto mumbled, pulling on a pair of orange pants.

**_'Don't wear too much orange now. Wear a black shirt over that. Or something darker than orange.'_**

"I can see where you are heading with this. Darker than orange, got it. I have this old dark red jacket that used to be orange, but I spilled paint all over it, and now it's red. Will that work?" Naruto asked out loud, pulling a reddish-orange jacket from the depths of his closet.

**_'Yes... that's perfect. It matches my fur.'_** Naruto grinned.

"I guess it does! Huh, I think it's a shade off, though..." He put on a black shirt, and pulled the red jacket on over top. He stretched, then hopped out his window and headed for the gates.

* * *

Naruto will never know, but he scared a certain Dog masked ANBU when he started talking to himself. Said Dog masked ANBU rushed off to tell the Hokage this new development with Naruto's mentality, thus missing Naruto's less-than-subtle leaving of the village.


	3. Naruto, Meet Gaara

**3: Naruto, Meet Gaara**

Naruto walked down the streets of the Hidden Sand village. The Kyuubi had told him that the Ichibi would most likely be sealed into a Sand child. The Kyuubi had told him that if he really concentrated, he could sense the Bijuu chakra coming from the child. Naruto frowned, and stopped in the middle of the street. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He just couldn't sense anything.

**_'On top of that building's roof, to your right.'_** The Kyuubi said helpfully. Naruto grinned, sending a quick thanks to the fox, before jumping up on the roof mentioned. A redheaded kid sat, glaring at the people on the ground.

"HIYA! I'M NARUTO!" Naruto shouted, causing the redhead to jump away. _'Ninja training?'_

"Who are you? How did you find me!" The kid said, the sand around him lifting. Naruto saw this, and pouted.

"Aww, Kyuubi! Why can't you give me something cool like the Ichibi did for his Jinchuriki!" The kid's eyes widened.

**_'You dimwit, I've already given you something. Advancing your already superb healing abilities ringing any bells? Completely immune to the majority of poisons?'_** Naruto blinked, before grinning.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about those things. Anyways!" He returned his attention to the redhead. It was then that he noticed the weird tattoo on his forehead, depicting the kanji for love. "You never told me your name!"

"...I'm Gaara... of the Desert." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Now. Have you ever heard of a religion that worships Jinchuriki and Bijuu?" Naruto said, sitting on the ground. Gaara shook his head, and joined him in sitting. "Well, you see, it goes like this. After the Rikudou Sennin divided up the Bijuu..."


	4. Hiruzen is Told

**4: Hiruzen is Told**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was sitting in his nice Hokage chair, behind his nice Hokage desk, inside his nice Hokage office, in his nice Hokage robes, glaring at the piece of paper in front of him. It was another petition for Danzo to 'train' Naruto. With a slight growl, he immediately stamped a disapproval on it.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Hiruzen looked up as his door was slammed open by a random Chunin.

"Uh... yes Chunin-san?" Hiruzen silently cursed himself for not knowing the Chunin's name. The Chunin groaned, and placed a scroll on Hiruzen's desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the Village, Hokage-sama. He left last night." Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Why wasn't I told SOONER!?" The Chunin rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, well, you see... we literally just found out about this, sir. Uzumaki has sent this scroll from the Sand Village, addressed for you. It's... it's odd, sir." Hiruzen grabbed the scroll.

"He sent this from the Sand Village? Wait, didn't you say he left last night?" The Chunin nodded. "That's impossible... unless..." Hiruzen was about to open the scroll, when the Chunin coughed to get his attention.

"Uh, sir... you see... uh..." Hiruzen glared.

"What is it!"

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the village to form a cult, Hokage-sama." The Chunin said, and Hiruzen sighed. "Oh, and, uh, his cult is all about worshipping the nine Bijuu and their Jinchuriki..." Hiruzen's killing intent rose. The Chunin slowly backed out of the room. "So... uh... I'll see you around!" And he got the hell out of there. Hiruzen glared at the scroll in his hand, and opened it. _'Might as well see what Naruto is up to in the Sand Village...'_ He thought, as he started to read the scroll.


	5. Naruto and Gaara on an Adventure

**5: Naruto and Gaara on an Adventure**

'**_Maybe it was not the best idea to have an immature nine year old scour the lands for Jinchuriki.' _**The Kyuubi muttered, as Naruto and Gaara skipped up and over the many sand dunes in the desert. Well, Naruto skipped, Gaara just sand surfed. Naruto stopped suddenly and glared at nothing in particular.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING IMMATURE YOU DUMB FOX! AND I'LL BE TEN IN FOUR DAYS!" He screamed, grabbing his head. Gaara stared at him, disturbed.

**_'Right, forgot that you can hear me.'_**

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!"

**_'Hey, it's only important to you. I honestly could have done without seeing your ugly mug for a few more years. And stop screaming, you look like more of nutjob than you are, and your freaking out Gaara.'_**

"OH SCREW YOU, YOU... You... uh... YOU BUTT-FACE!" Naruto screamed once more, before turning to the very disturbed Gaara. "Sorry about that... Kyuubi was calling me immature and ugly." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Gaara just shook his head.

"...why did I agree to come with you..." He mumbled, and Naruto started walking again with a large grin.

"Because you love me!" Naruto didn't exactly know what that phrase meant, but he heard it being used in a similar context back in the Leaf. Gaara's eyes widened. _'...love?'_ He thought, a warm feeling arising in his chest. He didn't know what to call it, but it felt nice. _'Is this love?'_ Gaara attempted a smile. Perhaps Naruto can show him what love was, and provide him with more of this warm feeling. For now, though, they still had to find seven other Jinchuriki.


	6. Best Eye Colour EVER

**6: Best Eye Colour EVER**

When Naruto and Gaara entered the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, they immediately ran into someone. Actually, Naruto ran into someone. Gaara skillfully dodged. It was a girl... they thought. It was kind of hard to tell with the way she dressed.

**_'Jinchuriki.'_** Kyuubi said to Naruto, but he was a bit busy staring at her. Her hair was an odd green colour that Naruto had no name for, but that was not what caught his attention. No, what caught his attention were her eyes.

**They were orange.**

Naruto stared at her eyes in wonder for a few more seconds, before his face split into a grin. "You have the most awesomest eye colour ever!" He turned to Gaara. "Ne, ne, Gaara, do you think I could convince Kyuubi to change my eyes to orange?" He completely ignored the way the girl's eyes widened at the mention of his prisoner. Gaara sighed.

"No."

**_'He's damn right about that, kid.'_** Naruto pouted.

"Dammit Gaara, if only you said yes! Maybe Kyuubi would have done it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on here?!" The girl said, looking in between them. Naruto blinked, confused.

"Aren't you a Jinchuriki like us? Couldn't you tell what we were when we ran into you?" He asked, before remembering that he never asked her name. "Oh yeah! What's your name, oh, and your Bijuu! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I've got the Kyuubi!" He held out a hand, and turned his head to to Gaara. "This is-" Gaara glared and interrupted.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert, I hold the Ichibi." The girl nodded.

"I'm Fu. I have the Nanabi." She grabbed his outstretched hand. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"OH YEAH! Have you heard of the religion that worships Bijuu and their Jinchuriki?" Fu shook her head.

"No." Naruto grinned.

"You see, after the Rikudou Sennin split..."


	7. No Longer Welcome

**7: No Longer Welcome**

Naruto, Gaara, and Fu were literally dragged out of Waterfall. Naruto still says that the head of the Village needed that prank on him. Luckily, for Fu that is, Naruto convinced her to help him set up the prank, which involved huge amounts of paint, dust, feathers, live chickens, four goats, a roll of cheese, a spool of wool, three frogs, and seven highly venomous snakes. Not that Fu told Naruto that the snakes were venomous, hell, she didn't even know they were venomous.

Oddly enough though, the prank was not what got them kicked out of Waterfall. No, what had gotten them dragged out was the fact that Naruto was absolutely determined to earn followers for his, as deemed by everyone in Waterfall, psychotic religion. Naruto had heard older villagers, as the three of them were being dragged out, whispering to each other about an insane priest for some Ja-something religion that had come before him.

He had almost convinced the head of the village to become a devout follower, when the Kyuubi said something that ticked him off, causing him to yell out at him. It did not help that, within Naruto's yelling rant, he shouted things about how the nice village head was not an ugly monkey-man who should be locked away, and how, despite being quite bland, would stood out in crowds, should he change his wardrobe a bit. Of course, the head took those as a compliment, not an insult. It was what Naruto said, a few seconds after his rant, that caused them trouble.

"NO KYUUBI! I CAN'T SUCK HIM INTO THE SEAL SO YOU CAN EAT HIM!" He blanked for a second. "BECAUSE HE'S IMPORTANT!" Another blank out. "I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE HUNGRY! FOR YOU TO EAT HIM, I'D HAVE TO EAT HIM FIRST!" Blank out. "You're right, he doesn't exactly look tasty." It was then that Naruto remembered that he was currently still in a meeting with the head. He looked around at the horrified faces. "Uh... I didn't mean it?" The chief was red faced with anger.

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! GUARDS! DRAG THEM FROM THE VILLAGE! ALL THREE OF THOSE DAMN JINCHURIKI!"


	8. Spread the Word

**8: Spread the Word**

Naruto was still pouting about the Waterfall incident, as they walked into a small town about an hour away from said village. Gaara just shook his head and wandered off to find an inn for them to rest it. Fu put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, why don't we use this time to spread the word? People need to be enlightened about our religion!" She said, and Naruto grinned.

"Alright!" He grabbed her hand, and started dragging her to the centre of the town, where the most people were. He dropped her hand once they stood smack-dab in the centre, and raised his arms. "PEOPLE OF THIS LOVELY TOWN! HEAD MY WORDS!" He shouted, drawing a crowd. Naruto eyed each and every one of them, before continuing. "How many of you know of a religion that worships the Nine Bijuu and their Jinchuriki?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads. "That is okay! Me and my friend Fu, along with my other friend Gaara, are here to enlighten you! Before I begin my explanation, I must admit something about me and my two friends. All three of us are Jinchuriki, or Power of Human Sacrifice; one of the Nine Bijuu are sealed within each of us." A few people gasped, and started whispering. "Do not let this scare you! We are still as human as each and every one of you!" The people nodded. "Now, let me begin. Long ago, when the Rikudou Sennin divided..." Fu watched in slight awe as Naruto sweet-talked every single towns person into their religion. The blond had a way with words. She had to admit, though, that it was nice to be looked upon by people with anything but malice or anger in their eyes.


	9. Roshi

**9: Roshi**

Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Yonbi, was puzzled. Why? He had heard some rumours that a group of young Jinchuriki had reformed a religion from the old days. They were part of a cult that apparently worshipped the Bijuu and their Jinchuriki. The last thing he heard before being kicked out of the bar he was in- for simply being a Jinchuriki mind you!- was that the main Priest's name was Naruto Uzumaki. It was odd. Uzumaki seemed like such a familiar name to him. He sighed, and shook his head. He needed to meet up with those Jinchuriki. Three young Jinchuriki alone, roaming the lands, were prime targets for assassinations and that horrid new group forming, the Akatsuki. He took a sip of sake, and hopped into the trees. The cult's last known place of residence was a town just outside of Lighnting Country.

* * *

Roshi walked confidently into the town. Son Goku, the Yonbi, was helping him sense any Biju energy. **_'Kurama? He's here?'_** He heard his tenant mutter, before telling him to enter the inn he was in front of. He walked up to the receptionist desk, and rang the bell. The lady smiled at him.

"Can I help you sir?" Roshi smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki." The woman turned a fierce glare onto him.

"Why do you want Naruto-sama for?" Roshi blinked. _'Sama?'_

"I- I'm a Jinchuriki as well! For the Yonbi!" He said, raising his hands in surrender.

"REALLY! SO COOL! HEY GAARA! There's another Jinchuriki down here!" He heard a loud, childish voice shout. The lady sighed.

"Naruto-sama, please, quiet down." A blond kid rounded the corner, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Obaa-chan..." The kid turned his attention to Roshi. He grinned wide. "Hiya, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi!" Roshi stared at the kid, before chuckling.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Roshi, Jinchuriki of the Yonbi."

"Oi, Naruto-kun, Gaara is being a prick again." A green haired girl said, as she walked up to them with a redhead boy. Naruto grinned to them.

"Guys, this is Roshi! The Yonbi Jinchuriki!" The girl and the boy looked to him. The redhead nodded.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. Ichibi."

"I'm Fu! Nanabi!" As Roshi returned their smiles, he had the oddest feeling that he was going to like travelling with these kids.


	10. Jiraiya

**10: Jiraiya**

Jiraiya of the Sannin swaggered into the town, a perverted grin on his face. He had heard that, ever since this town came under a new management, they were opening up a unisex bath house. As he swaggered down the road, he noticed a rather familiar looking blond kid talking to two other kids and an older man. He shook his head. There was no way that his godson was all the way out in Lightning Country.

"Hey, hey! Look, it's Jiraiya-ojii!" The blond shouted, and Jiraiya had no doubts. His godson was all the way in Lightning. Jiraiya smiled, and walked towards them.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Naruto gave a fox-like grin.

"Pervy Sage, I'm forming a c..cu... Roshi-aniki, what was that word again?" Jiraiya looked to the taller redhead, and wondered where he saw him before. The man smiled, and patted Naruto on the head.

"Naruto, it was a 'cult.' You're forming a cult." Naruto grinned again, and turned back to Jiraiya.

"I'm forming a cult!" Jiraiya stared for a second, before laughing.

"Really now? What is this cult about then? Ramen?" Naruto frowned.

"No. However, that will be a side project of mine. Create a cult based on Ramen!" Naruto fist pumped. "My cult is all about worshipping the Nine Biju and their Jinchuriki!" Jiraiya choked on air. "Let me introduce my friends!" He pointed to Roshi. "This is Roshi, the Yonbi Jinchuriki!" He pointed to the other redhead. "That's Gaara of the Desert, the Ichibi Jinchuriki!" He pointed to the green haired girl. "That's Fu-chan, the Nanabi Jinchuriki!" Finally, he pointed to himself. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!" Jiraiya felt like fainting. Last he heard from the Leaf, Naruto had no idea about the Kyuubi! _'Sarutobi-sensei has a lot to answer for...'_

**Next Chapter Title: Killa' Bee**


	11. Killa' Bee

**11: Killa' Bee**

Killer Bee was confused. Very, very, confused. A group of four people were allowed entrance into the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Two redheads, a blond, and a green haired girl, if he remembered correctly. Bee had just been minding his own business, when the blond suddenly attached himself to Bee, shouting about him being his new Octo-nii.

"Octo-nii!" The blond snuggled into his chest, and sighed. "Kyuubi says 'Hi' Hachibi!" He shouted, letting go of the now even more confused Bee.

"Yo, yo, kiddo. What you know 'bout my Biju?" Bee rapped, and the kid tilted his head.

"Kyuubi said you have Hachibi, and Nibi is in this Village too." The blond's eyes unfocused for a second, before he grinned. "Right, need some proof of Jinchuriki status!" The kid lifted his jacket and shirt, revealing his stomach, and focused his chakra. An intricate seal appeared, and Bee's eyes widened.

"Hey, kid, what yo' name, fo sho?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki!" Bee smiled.

"'Sup lil Nine? Who all dat behind you?" He said, internally cursing that his rap didn't rhyme. Naruto grinned.

"That's Roshi-aniki, he's got the Yonbi, that's Gaara-kun, he's got the Ichibi, and that's Fu-chan, she has the Nanabi!"

"How ya'll be? Imma the great Killa' Bee!" The three waved at him. Roshi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't just proclaim people as your 'Octo-nii'. It's inappropriate." Naruto pouted. Killer Bee ruffled his hair.

"Nah, it's fine, Nine. You can call me dat." Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah! See Roshi-aniki, I can call him _**dat.**_" He returned his attention to the Hachibi Jinchuriki. "Ne, ne, Octo-nii, have you heard about a religion from the old days that worshipped the Nine Bijuu and their Jinchuriki?"

"Not at all, can't say I have, ya'll." Naruto patted his leg.

"That's fine. Priest Naruto is here to fa-mil-liar-ize you with it. Long ago, when the Rikudou Sennin divided up the mighty Juubi..."

**Next Chapter: Sarutobi-sensei!**


	12. Sarutobi-sensei!

**12: Sarutobi-sensei!**

Jiraiya was angry. And, due to his anger, he completely stalked passed Konoha's bath houses on his way to the Hokage Building. This put people on edge. Either something bad has happened, or Jiraiya of the Sannin was going to rampage.

Jiraiya kicked open the door to Hiruzen's office with a growl. He noticed that Hiruzen seemed to be in a meeting with his advisers and Danzo, but he was too angry to apologize for interrupting. He slammed his hands onto Hiruzen's desk.

"**_Sarutobi-sensei, _**you tell me right now why my godson was all the way in **_Lightning Country_** a week ago!" Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"Lightning Country?! But he was in the Sand Village only three weeks ago! It's impossible for a ten year old to travel that far in so little time!" Jiraiya blinked.

"Yeah, I knew he was in Sand already, he **_borrowed_** their Jinchuriki. He was also in Waterfall as the Nanabi Jinchuriki has joined him, and potentially he has been in Stone as well, since one of their Jinchuriki, the Yonbi's, was with him too." Hiruzen frowned.

"How is that kid moving around so fast?" Jiraiya shrugged.

"Oh yeah, he's in Cloud now. Well, that's were he said he'd be." Hiruzen nodded.

"I'll send a squad of ANBU to try to persuade Naruto to come back. Hopefully they'll succeed in bringing him back."

**Next Up: Kitty...chan?**


	13. Kittychan?

**13: Kitty...chan?  
**

Yugito Nii stared at the blond child patting her stomach in confusion. Who the hell was he? It didn't help that the Nibi was purring like crazy at his pats. She looked to Killer Bee.

"Bee, who is this brat?"

"Dat's lil Nine, Yugito." Yugito frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"That didn't answer my question. Who is he?" The blond child grinned up at her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Kyuubi says he misses Nibi, Kitty-chan!" Yugito blinked. How did this brat know that?

"How did you know that's brat?" She glared. "Who are you calling Kitty-chan?'

"You're Kitty-chan because of Nibi! I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Let me introduce my friends!" Naruto tugged on Yugito's shirt; dragging her towards the others. Two redheads, Bee, and a green haired girl. The tallest redhead stepped forwards.

"Naruto, next time, warn us when you find another Jinchuriki." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry..." The redhead sighed and turned to Yugito.

"I am Roshi, the Yonbi Jinchuriki." The smaller redhead stepped forward.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert, I hold the Ichibi." The green haired girl came forward next.

"I'm Fu! I got the Nanabi!" Yugito stared.

"Yugito Nii. Nibi." Naruto grinned.

"Now that we are all introduced, let me tell you of our religion!"

"Religion?" Yugito scoffed. Naruto nodded.

"Yep! A long time ago, back when the Rikudou Sennin..."

**Next Chapter Title: Them ANBU, so Sexy**


	14. Them ANBU, so Sexy

**14: Them ANBU, so Sexy**

Roshi couldn't believe his eyes. That Konoha ANBU that had just landed in front of them was the epitome of beauty.

.

.

.

But perhaps that was the Sake talking. Him and Bee had gone out for celebratory drinks before they left Cloud. Currently, both were about as hammered as a Jinchuriki could get, which meant he barely had a good buzz going. But he won't let the Sake deter him from that ANBU goddess in front of him. With a drunken stagger, he made his over to her. He slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey -hic- babe. Hows about you an' me go get some drinks?" He slurred, completely ignoring the glare she gave him.

"No." She then resumed her banter with Naruto about him returning to Konoha. Roshi blinked and frowned.

"Why not?" She none-to-gently removed his arm from her shoulders, and punched him.

"You're drunk and I don't even know your name." Roshi smirked.

"well babe -hic- I'm dah supah awesome Roshi. And what's your name -hic-?" The other ANBU disappeared as Naruto refused and cowered behind a now very protective Yugito. The woman ANBU flipped him the finger.

"Uzuki Yuugao, and I have a boyfriend." With that, she disappeared.

**Next Chapter Title: Deidara from Stone**


	15. Deidara of Stone

**A/N: Sorry about not updating earlier. School started and I've been dead tired. I've got an easy week this week, and should be able to make up for all those chapters I missed! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**15: Deidara from**** Stone**

Roshi had removed his forehead protector the moment the stepped foot into the Land of Rocks. He despised his old village, but Naruto wanted followers from everywhere. Unfortunately for Roshi, that meant seeing more of his homeland than he ever wanted to. He shrunk into himself when they entered the Village Hidden in the Stone. That was after slamming a hat down onto Naruto's head. He finally figured out why the blond kid was so familiar to him. Naruto Uzumaki was an almost carbon-copy of Minato Namikaze. He desperately hoped that it was just coincidence

* * *

Roshi did everything humanly possible to not be recognized. He glanced around and saw that they were alone. Good.

"Eeeeeeh! Lookie who came back to Stone, un!" Roshi shuddered. Oh, that horribly familiar voice. He turned to see that damned annoying blond teen run up.

"...Deidara..." Roshi grumbled and sighed. "I was trying not to be recognized."

"Kind of hard not to not notice you, yeah!" Deidara smirked. "After all, every Genin, un, have been told exactly what Stone's run-away Jinchuriki look like, so we can run away, yeah!" Roshi raised a brow.

"What rank are you, anyways? On that note, how old are you too? You were an annoying toddler when I left." Deidara puffed out his chest in pride.

"I'm a Special Jounin now! And I'm almost 14, un!" He looked around Roshi at the people following him. "Who are these?" Roshi sighed, and pointed at the group.

"This is Killer Bee, Yugito, Naruto, Gaara, and Fu." He decided to leave out the fact that they were all Jinchuriki.

"Heya, yeah! I'm Deidara!" Naruto bounded up to the other blond.

"Nice to meet'cha Deidara-nii! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Roshi mentally groaned at Naruto's tone. He was planning on recruiting Deidara!

"Whoa, yeah, **Deidara-nii?** Where'd that come from?" Naruto shrugged.

"Just felt like it! You gots blond hair, I gots blond hair, you has blue eyes and I do too!" Naruto grinned wide. "Now, Deidara-nii, have you ever heard of a religion which worshiped the Nine Bijuu and their Jinchuriki?"

"No, un. Can't say I have."

"Well, Priest Naruto is here to tell ya'. A long, long time ago, the Rikudou Sen'nin divided up the mighty Juubi into the nine..."


End file.
